Mutants
by RavenQueen1005
Summary: There is a land filled with mutants and humans. The mutants were not accepted. They were forced to stay in their homes until the full moon. Every full moon they shift and take the appearance of humans. But will they ever be accepted as mutants? Maybe. Or maybe not.


**_Mutants_**

Sky fell out of bed with the small sound of his body falling to the wooden floor.

His tail swished to the side and he glanced at the bed and groaned. He sighed and close his eyes. "TY!" He yelled. "WHAT?" Was the reply from down the hall. "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! CLOSE ALL THE WINDOWS!" Sky shouted, still sitting a couple inches away from the door. Suddenly he saw Ty in the doorway. Ty's purple wings shuffled a bit and he sighed. "Oh. Well... I'm on it, then." He closed all of the windows, and sheets were there to block out daylight. He finally open his eyes and wandered down the halls. He smelled bacon. Sky made his way to the kitchen with his light brown fox tail swishing wildly behind him. He finally arrived at the kitchen and saw a plate with some eggs on top of it. "And here is your bacon." Ty said and placed the delicious food on Sky's beautiful golden-yellow plate.

(1 hour later)

You sat on the couch With Ty. Ty broke the silence. "Sky, what's your favorite color?" He asked. "Butter." Sky replied. "Is that even a color?"

"Now it is." Sky said.

"Don't you mean gold?"

"What is gold?"

"Nevermind."

Sky stared at the blank TV. Now he was wondering. What is gold? Maybe it was a shade of blue. Or maybe purple. Yeah. Dark purple. Eh, he'd have to ask Ty later. "So... Don't you get the migraine before the full moon, too?" Sky asked.

"Well... My wings hurt and I sometimes itch a lot, there's also a small headache, but other than that, not really." Ty smiled. Every full moon they turned human and would have to act, well... Like humans. They always hurt the day before. It always bothered them. They could barely do anything for a night and the following day. They were helpless. It was horrifying. They sighed. Sky's eyes where changing from their beautiful yellow to a brown. Although sometimes it was nice to eat something better than mac&cheese. "Can we go to the movies with everyone else? Then maybe a seafood restaurant? I want shrimp." Sky asked. "Sure. I'm tired of staying in this small little house." Ty agreed. "Ya know, I haven't seen the others in like, two weeks... So can we invite them over here?" Sky asked. "Can't you wait a couple of hours?" Sky glanced at the clock. It was 12:37PM. Afternoon. Every full moon they meet at 8:00 in the morning somewhere out in he city. "I'm hungry." Sky said, and came back with a cherry yogurt. He got on his shirt and the floor. Wonderful. Ty sighed and got a paper towel from the kitchen to clean up the floor and then handed Sky the paper towel. The fox mutant sighed.

A few minutes passed and Sky went to his room to play Minecraft. As soon as he left Ty walked outside. He wasn't really ALLOWED outside, but he really needed to spread his wings. His tail curled around his leg and he took off. The city was beautiful. He saw a few people look up and gasp. He just laughed. His phone started ringing and he saw the name 'Sky'. "Oh my god." He landed somewhere in the forest and pressed the accept button.

Ty: Hello?

Sky: Where are you?

Ty: umm... Out.

Sky: Seriously Ty?! You know we're not supposed to go outside! Mutant law!

Ty: But I needed some fresh air!

Sky: Come back. Now.

Ty: you can't tell me what to do.

Sky: Dude. C'mon. Get back here.

Ty: Do I gotta?

Sky: yes.

Ty: Fine. I'll be there in five.

It had been 10 minutes, then 15 minutes, and once it got to 20 minutes Sky was getting VERY impatient. Ty was usually late, but usually only about 5 minutes late. He had a worrying feeling forming. He decided to text him.

Sky: Where are you?

1:31 Unread

No reply.

He waited three minutes more.

Sky: is this a joke?

1:34 unread

Sky: Are you ok?

1:36 unread

He had now decided to find Ty himself. Although he was probably somewhere flying above the city and not bothering to check his phone. Sky ran through the woods and was trying to find Ty by his scent. Before Sky left he grabbed one of Ty's shirts. He found himself at a cave. He barely heard voices from inside. He peaked in to find a man standing next to Ty. "Who are you?" Sky asked, ready to fight. Both the man and Ty turned. "It's ok, Sky. He can help us."

"How?"

"He's a sorcerer."

Sky glanced at the man with a face that had confused written all over it.

"I'm Seto. Nice to meet you."

Sky stared in disbelief. Maybe things would work well. Maybe one day they could even go out in public! Well, only the future can tell.

 **A/N**

 **I feel like I made that long enough :D**

 **What do you think? I might add one or two ocs here and there, but not too many. AAAANNNDD I DON'T KNOW WHAT MUTANTS I SHOULD MAKE THE OTHERS! I'm planning on making Mudkip a shark or fish or somefin. Ahh fish puns are da life. Anyway, until next chapter my peoplesses!**

 **-Raven**


End file.
